A Halloween Story
by Singing Moon
Summary: On Halloween night, Ichigo and his friends go trick or treating. Aizen is cooking up a new scheme involving a haunted house. And Kenpachi and Yachiru are wreaking havoc and terrorizing the general population.


Today was October 31. Although it was still early in the evening, people dressed in creative costumes were already starting to roam the streets. In one of the many high rises that lined the streets lived a boy called Ichigo Kurosaki. He, like everyone else, was also planning on going trick-or treating.

"Look, big brother!" came an excited voice. It was one of his sisters, Yuzu. She was dressed in a very pretty pink dress. "Do you like my princess costume?"

Ichigo grunted. "Yeah, looks nice." He himself was going as a pirate. His other sister, Karin, was not coming due to the fact that she had a soccer match. Ichigo and Yuzu were waiting for the arrival of Ichigo's friends. Keigo and Orihime would be joining them to go trick-or-treating.

* * *

"Splendid, isn't it?" Aizen gazed proudly at his work. The cunning man had spent the past few weeks converting his large condo into a multi-story haunted house. His plan was to scare any trick-or-treaters who came here and make them drop their candy, which he would steal.

His assistant Tosen nodded. "Yes, lord Aizen. It is brilliant. Your plan will guarantee us all the candy we could possibly want."

Aizen smirked. Of course his plan would work. They always did. He and Tosen would soon have more candy then they knew what to do with.

* * *

"Goodbye, kids! Be back by 9 o'clock! Yuzu's still a little girl, you know!" Ichigo's dad sang as the group left the house. He waved frantically, a big grin plastered on his face. "Have a wonderful time!"

The group wandered the streets. The streets were extremely crowded with people, though not all trick or treating. Princesses, fairies, ghosts, pirates, and superheroes were everywhere they went. "Man, all the houses are gonna run out of candy before we can get any," Ichigo grumped.

"What?! Oh no! Hurry, hurry!" Keigo yelled. He started running toward the nearest house. "Hurry guys!" The excited teen knocked aside several people in his attempt to reach the house, but he didn't even notice.

"Looks like if Keigo is here, we'll be getting candy after all!" Orihime said cheerfully, and ran after him. Ichigo and Yuzu followed, as they didn't want to get separated.

After several hours of trick or treating, the group decided to head back. Although it was not yet 9 o'clock, they were worn out from constantly running after Keigo, who had eaten much of his candy and was behaving like an insane monkey. "Oh! Look, it's a haunted house!" Keigo excitedly screeched. There was a large condo that was extravagantly decorated with paint, fake cobwebs, and streamers. It had a large sign that read "Haunted House", in what appeared to be red paint, made to look like blood.

"Um, that looks kind of scary, and it's getting late, maybe we shouldn't…." but before Yuzu could finish, Keigo had already dashed inside.

"Aw great. Now we have to follow him," Ichigo sighed. He wondered if his friend was capable of acting like he had more than three brain cells. Yuzu looked nervous at the idea of going into a haunted house, but went with the rest.

It was eerie inside. The lights were off, and the building was nearly pitch-black, save for the little bit of light coming through the doorway. There were more fake cobwebs on the wall, and splatters of "blood." Mannequins were lying around, looking very much like dead people. Yuzu whimpered and grabbed her brother's hand, and Ichigo patted her head.

"Can we please leave?" she pleaded, but the door slammed shut.

"Why does this always happen when someone enters a suspicious looking house? And where are all the other visitors?" Ichigo asked as he tried not to panic. Suddenly, there was a maniacal laughing sound.

Everyone whirled around. They saw a tall figure wearing a black cloak holding a real knife. It advanced toward them slowly. Orihime screamed.

* * *

Kenpachi and Yachiru were also going trick or treating that night. Yachiru was an energetic 8 year old girl who loved anything sweet. Kenpachi was her strict guardian who thought candy was a waste of time, but accompanied the little girl anyway. He didn't want to spoil Yachiru's fun, when Halloween only came once a year. Yachiru ran to a random door and pounded on it.

"Trick or treat!" she cried. The adult who opened the door was very angry.

"What are you doing, kid?! It's 12 am! Halloween is over!" the man roared. He instantly fell silent when Kenpachi stepped up with a psychopathic grin, brandishing a big stick.

"Give Yachiru the candy, or FIGHT ME!" Kenpachi bellowed. The other man shrieked and rushed to comply. He gave the pair all the candy he had left, and then slammed the door. Kenpachi grinned. "Smart guy."

"Yay!" cheered Yachiru. Something caught her eye. She tugged on Kenpachi's sleeve. "Oh look, Kenny! It's a haunted house! It looks so fun! Let's go! Please, PLEASE?!" Yachiru was shrieking by now, and Kenpachi agreed just to silence her. The kid could get pretty loud.

* * *

"That was easy," Aizen crowed. He was extremely pleased by his latest success. Four kids had wandered into his trap. The two girls had been scared quickly. Like everyone before them, they dropped all their candy and ran. The boys accompanying them had followed. This left him all the candy. He was beginning to gather it up, when the door opened again. Aizen didn't know whether he should hide, or tell the new visitors the haunted house was closed, so he just stood there while the people came in. He saw a small pink-haired girl and a large man with spiky black hair.

"Hey, look! More candy!" the small child said happily. "This is such a great night!" Aizen frowned. No little brat was going to get their greedy hands on his precious candy. He had worked hard for it.

Without warning, she suddenly attacked. She hurtled towards him and made a huge leap. Her small fists latched onto his long brown hair. The insane creature then began _biting his head. _

Aizen screamed. How could he not, when a kid devil was on his head, ruining his perfect hair?! He yelled and tried to shake her off, but to no avail. Struggling madly, he did pay attention to where he was going, and knocked into Kenpachi.

Aizen froze. The giant man leered down at him. That was the last straw. The candy wasn't worth it. Desperate, he managed to shake Yachiru off his head, and ran screaming out the door.

"Good job, kid!" Kenpachi praised Yachiru as she danced around. It didn't take long for her to find the rest of the candy Aizen had collected. Her eyes sparkled as she counted the pieces of candy before her. Her face suddenly fell. "What?" Kenpachi grunted.

"Aw! Kenny, there are only 1,000,000 pieces!"

* * *

This was a story that a friend wrote for a school project. It was Halloween, and we were listening to different types of spooky music. We were supposed to write a story depending on what the music made us feel. With her permission, I adapted it and turned into a fanfiction.


End file.
